Several applications utilize parameters that describe motion of a moving vehicle, for example, velocity, distance travelled, time of travel, and so on. Conventional techniques for determining motion parameters often provide inaccurate values. For example, certain systems interface with the vehicle's transmission and receive electric pulses based on the distance travelled by the vehicle. These systems require periodic manual calibration. The manual calibration process is cumbersome and consumes resources. Furthermore, the calibration is performed under certain conditions, for example, tire pressure. The actual conditions in which the vehicle operates may be different from the conditions under which the system was calibrated. This can lead to inaccuracies in the motion parameters collected. Accordingly, conventional techniques for determining motion of a vehicle have at least the above shortcomings. Similarly, global positioning system (GPS) data at any instant can be inaccurate or non-existent, e.g., in a tunnel. Hence, using only GPS data for determining real-time locations have at least the above shortcomings.